Some acoustic detecting and/or measuring devices (e.g., earpieces, room microphones), that measure ambient acoustic signals can be adversely affected when an acoustic dampening occurs between the source of an acoustic signal in an environment and the detecting and/or measuring device. The effect can be frequency dependent and can adversely effect the quality (e.g., spectral characteristics) of the measured acoustic signal.